Pieces of the Heart
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: A year has passed since Bright's death, and Dimmer still hasn't recovered. He swore he will never love again, and he feels broken. However, what if Bright hadn't died, but she was... locked away? Her core flame, which is the true source power of her Fire Eye has been broken into 5 pieces, and Dimmer is willing to risk his life to save her from her slumber. (Rated T for language)
1. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**HELLOOOOOO! X3**

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN! remember me? Thats right, your friendly neighborhood TomboyGirl123 is back, baby! XD**

 **And I am EXCITED! (if you can't already tell)**

 **SO! I know I was being a lazyass with writing stories, BUT, I had one bad case of writer's block, and lemme tell you. It. Was. BRUTAL!**

 **No matter how hard I tried to get back into writing fanfiction, I had no ideas, and I didn't want to just write only Sonic stories. So, I remembered the last chapter of Demon and Angel, I mentioned writing a story in an announcement… I've attempted to write Taylor's backstory, but almost nobody read it and it was very bad. I've re-written it so far, but once again, nobody wanted to read it. Boo.**

 **Then… I noticed the other option of my story writing thingy, and it was… drumroll please! *drumroll* Pieces of the Heart :3 (I keep spelling drumroll as dumbroll XD)**

 **YES! This story will be happening! I will work on it now :3**

 **But, I had to go back and re-read the last few chapters on Demon and Angel to get caught up on it, and… while I was reading, I completely forgot who Lucky was, and when I read his name, I was literally like;** **"** ** _Who the hell is that?! *realization hits* OH! I forgot about him! *breaks out into stupidity laughter*"_** **Two words: Author. Fail.**

 **I FORGOT WHO ONE OF MY MADE-UP CHARACTERS WERE! GODDDDD! XP *facepalm***

 **But, anyways. I also was looking through the reviews on the three stories that lead up to the ending where Bright dies. *wipes away a tear* And… I've noticed a lot of hate comments on them. There's some like, "Your OC is too overpowered and not well thought out," or, "This makes no sense!"**

 **(My face: -_-+)**

 **Can I just remind everyone that I was 13 years old when I was writing these stories? I read the stories over not too long ago, and there were a lot of errors, I admit. I'm 15 now, and I think I've changed since 2 years ago. I definitely improved my writing, and my ideas have gotten better. So… yeah. bleh.**

 **Past me: I'M ONLY 13! XP**

 **Future me: Shut up, me!**

* * *

 **So back to Pieces of the Heart… It is about Dimmer after the love of his life is taken away from him, and it shows how it impacts his life for a year after Bright is gone. However…. Dimmer is soon visited by Twilight and Tails, who say that they've researched Bright's and Burn's transformation and figured out what really happened. They didn't die, they were just locked away, put to sleep. They tell him that she can be revived with the help of all of the alicorns. But, Bright's core, the source power of her fire-eye has been broken into 5 pieces, and scattered across Equestria, same with Burn. If Dimmer wants to save Bright, he would have to find the pieces of her core flame.**

* * *

 **How does that sound? :3**

 **The story will be up In a few days!**

 **Okay, that was TBG, stay tuned! PEACE! ~ ;)**


	2. Chapter 1-The Meaning of the Rose

**Pieces of the Heart: Chapter 1**

 **The Meaning of the Rose**

* * *

 **HELLOOOOOO! First chapter of Pieces of the Heart! Very exciting :)**

 **So, just a quick reminder... I forgot what I was going to say :P**

 **OOPS! author fail! XP *facepalm***

 **But anyways, sorry this took longer than expected to publish, I had some... *cough* difficulties *cough***

 **Also, this chapter might be a bit slow, because this _is_ the beginning of a new story, and what would you expect? That there would be a huge boss fight in the first chapter? pfft, nope! Imma take this nice and slow :3**

 **Plz enjoy! :D**

* * *

The moon glowed brightly in the sky, the stars around it twinkling like a thousand lights. A tall, strong figure sat on the hilltop, staring at the sky. There was an emotionless look on his face, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot from lack of sleep.

He had black fur with holes in his hooves, horn, mane and wings, which meant that he was clearly a changeling. His hair was messy and he had an extremely short tail. His legs and horn were long, proving that he had royal changeling blood flowing in his veins.

Dimmer.

The poor changeling had been crushed after the only person he ever loved, Bright, had died.

It happened too fast. If he had known the transformation would kill her, then he would never had let her do it. Dimmer let out a sigh and stood up. There was nothing he could do about it now though.

He glanced back up at the sky and closed his eyes, coming back from his thoughts.

 _'Time to go.'_

The young changeling king opened his eyes, spread his torn, insect wings and took off, flying through the dark sky. He was airborne for a few minutes, gliding on the wind before landing near the border of the Everfree forest.

He tucked his wings in and glanced around before he spotted a red rose growing from the ground. It was a rose grown on changeling territory, it was easy to tell since the stem was pitch black. Dimmer walked over to it and picked it, holding it in between his sharp teeth before he flew away again, soaring above the Everfree forest towards Ponyville.

He flew on the gentle wind before he spotted the small village in the distance. He once again tucked in his wings and dive-bombed down to Bright's house. Before hitting the ground, he snapped out his wings and flapped them quickly to gain more altitude. He fluttered over to Bright's bedroom window and stared into her room, which was full of burned out candles and pictures of the hedgehog when she was a kid.

Dimmer lightly pushed open the window, and he made his horn glow with a soft light, and wisps of fire flew from the tip, which caught on the strings of the candles and lit them.

Today was the anniversary of Bright's death, and something wouldn't stop squeezing Dimmer's heart, so it felt like it would explode any minute.

Small tears fell from Dimmer's eyes as he placed the rose on the outside of the windowsill. "Ugh… Stupid raining eyes…" Dimmer sniffled as he wiped the tears away with his hoof.

Each time he felt something, anything, it reminded him of Bright. Probably because she was the one who taught him to feel these things in the first place.

Then he saw it. He looked up and noticed a picture of him laying on a couch with a sleeping Bright cuddled up beside him. This was taken when they were still young, near when they first met.

Dimmer grinded his teeth together and narrowed his eyes as he dashed back into Changeling territory. The flight didn't take very long since he was flying in a rush, and he landed on a balcony on the outside of the castle, and he stepped into the castle, his head hung.

His ear twitched, and he glanced up to see a certain changeling leaned against a wall, that same annoying smile on her face. Dimmer growled to himself in disgust as he turned his back on her and began to head down the hall. "Wait, where are you going, my king?" the changeling asked smoothly as she flew in front of Dimmer, blocking his path.

"Wyanaz… What do you want? Hopefully this time you have a guard report instead of an invitation to dinner." Dimmer grumbled. "Aw, why are you so mean to me?" Wyanaz pouted before a smirk crossed her face. She started to circle Dimmer, flicking her tail under his nose, which made the young king's blood boil.

After Chrysalis was killed and Dimmer became the new changeling king, Wyanaz has been all over him, even after Dimmer had betrayed his kind. Every second she could get with him was valuable "bonding time," but not for Dimmer, for him it was an annoyance that he wanted to get rid of so badly, but Bright wouldn't have let him do it. Even in Dimmer's head, she still managed to hold him back.

She introduced beauty, happiness, and love to him, and when he ran into problems like this, the only thing he could think was; " _What would Bright do?"_

Dimmer snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something nuzzle into his neck, and he glanced down to see Wyanaz, resting her head against him as if he was a pillow. Dimmer's eye twitched, and he lightly shoved her off with enough force to warn her not to touch him. "Get off of me." He growled as he continued walking.

"Awww, what's the matter? Still upset over your dead girlfriend?" Wyanaz teased, and Dimmer stopped in his tracks, his eye pupils turning into slits. "Oh, did I strike a cord? Poor Dimmy, I bet he misses his little hedgehog." Wyanaz snickered, and Dimmer's face twisted into an angry snarl.

"You… You-" Dimmer started, but he was quickly cut off. "King!"

Dimmer turned his head, looking past Wyanaz to see a young stallion changeling racing towards him, his messy mane bouncing on his head in a huge tangle, and his eyes were filled with urgency.

"Larixis?" Dimmer asked, his voice still sounding rough from his anger at Wyanaz. Larixis slowed to a stop, gasping for air. Years ago, he was a helpless little colt that could barely even fly, but now he's one of the best youngest warriors out on the battlefields. However, one of his wings was shredded from a fight against a phoenix, so he could no longer fly. That put him to a huge disadvantage, but he was incredibly strong and fast without his wings, so that helped him in fights.

"Someone is here to see you…" He gasped. "A pony and a fox are downstairs, they say they're friends of yours?"

Dimmer closed his eyes, and let out a huge sigh as he was swept back into his thoughts. "That depends on who they are, did they mention their names?"

"Uh… The pony said her name was Princess something Sparkle, but the fox didn't give his name." Larixis said. Dimmer opened his eyes and he walked over to another balcony that lead outside. "They're downstairs, right?" Dimmer asked. "Yeah, we have quite a few guards watching them, the pony brought a huge saddlebag, and we don't know what's inside, so we're taking precautions." Larixis reported. "That's very wise of you, but I trust them and whatever they brought along." Dimmer said as he walked directly off the balcony, free falling for a few seconds before opening his wings and pulling up.

 _'Lets go see what they want.'_ He thought as he flew around to the other side of the castle, and closed his wings as he flew through a window.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? :3**

 **Yes, no, maybe? Hopefully it was good :)**

 **Usually I suck at beginning stories, because I don't know how to start them, but this was actually kinda easy. Dimmer is one of my favorite OCs, I have to admit lol :3**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for next chapter, this was TBG, and I'll catch ya later, PEACE!**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(MLP & Sonic don't belong to me)**


	3. Chapter 2-She's Alive!

**Pieces of the Heart: Chapter 2**

 **She's Alive?!**

* * *

 **Next chapter! woo-hoo! XD**

 **Bright: Hello again :3**

 **Me: B-Bright?! Your not supposed to come back yet!**

 **Bright: I'm just saying hi**

 **Me: Yeah, but It ruins the mood -_-**

 **Pinkie: PARTY IN THE AUTHOR ROOM!**

 **Me: PINKIE!**

* * *

Dimmer glanced up, his eyes instantly locking with the purple alicorn that stood in the middle of the room.

Her legs and horn had grown longer, making her look more like a real princess since the last time he saw her, and her large wings were spread out at her sides so they weren't crushed by the giant saddlebag on her back.

Dimmer hadn't seen Twilight Sparkle for almost 2 years, and she's already grown to be quite a lovely alicorn. "Princess." Dimmer said, slightly bowing his head to her.

"Dim, there's no need for formalities, I told you before that you can just call me Twilight." The young princess said with a smile.

"Okay, _Twilight_." Dimmer said. "So why are you here?"

"Well… We might want to go someplace where we can have a long talk, we discovered something that you will definitely want to hear." A specific two-tailed fox said. Dimmer glanced over to the yellow-furred fox, who turned to Twilight and opened one of the saddlebags, then pulling out a small red crystal, which was no bigger than his thumb.

The guards in the room all tensed up, ready to fight if the two strangers even thought about hurting their king. Dimmer glanced around the room and stomped his hoof into the ground. "Stand down!" He barked, and very slowly, the guards relaxed and bowed in respect.

Dimmer looked back to Tails and nodded his head towards the crystal. "So what's that?" He asked, sensing a huge power coming from the crystal, and he soon realized it smelled like love.

He bit his lip, the scent of the crystal filling his nostrils, but he pushed the idea of eating it away. He went on a strict diet of fruit, nothing more, nothing less.

Tails glanced over to Twilight. "... We need to go someplace more… private." Twilight said, tilting her head towards the hundreds of changelings in the room, swarming around them.

"... I see. Then follow me." Dimmer said. "Nobody follow us, I'll find Larixis and Styre to be my guards for the time being. In the meantime, I want everyone to protect the changeling kingdom and go on patrols around our border."

"Yes, King!" Countless guards shouted as they took off and spilled out of the room, except for one that came over to them, which was Styre.

"Wow… Way to take charge." Tails said, and Dimmer shrugged it off as he turned towards the window he flew through earlier and opened his wings. "We'll fly up to the meeting room. Just stay close, or else everyone will think you're trying to attack me."

With that, he opened his wings and leapt into the air, flying out the window with Styre right behind him. Tails and Twilight exchanged glances before they took off after him. Passing changelings looked at the three curiously on their way to the top of the castle, and it only took a minute to get up there before the four landed on another balcony.

Dimmer turned to Styre, who was now a fully grown young changeling.

She was very beautiful, at least to their kind, but she was tough as nails and had a fiery spirit, so it's best not to get on her bad side. "Styre, can you go find your brother and bring him back up here?" Dimmer asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be back before you can say; Larixis is a slowpoke." And with that, she had leapt off the balcony and dashed into one of the windows of the castle.

Dimmer sighed, and then he trotted inside the meeting room. "Alright, take a seat." He said, gesturing to a large table in the center of the room. His horn glowed, and in an instant, all of the papers on the table levitated into the air and was stacked on a nearby shelf, which left the table nice and clean.

"Thank you for your hospitality, I promise this will be worth your while." Twilight bowed, and she took a seat beside Tails at the table.

"Yes. Now this… crystal?" Dimmer asked as he took a seat as well. "Ah, yes, lets get right to the point." Tails said as he put the crystal in the center of the table.

"And this might be a lot to take in, but… This crystal, is Bright." Tails said hesitantly.

Dimmer froze, and his eyes widened as he just stared at them. He glanced down at the crystal, watching as it flickered with a gentle glow, making it look like it had a heartbeat of some sort.

"... B-Bright…?" Dimmer slowly picked up the crystal and looked it over. It was absolutely flawless, smooth to the touch, but it was also… warm?

Twilight and Tails exchanged glances before they looked back over to Dimmer. "Do you want us to go on?" Twilight asked. Dimmer jumped as he quickly turned his attention back to them, as if he forgot that they were there.

"Uh… Y-yes." Dimmer stammered in a cracking voice.

Twilight closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were glowing white, along with her horn. An illusion of Bright and Burn appeared, floating in mid-air and surrounded by Twilight's pink magic aura.

Dimmer felt sick to his stomach, this was too much to handle and he couldn't process this quick enough. He felt some sort of anxiety building up, but he pushed it away, holding the crystal close to his chest.

"This is Bright and Burn before they fused together." Twilight started, and just then, the illusion changed, and they both were surrounded by an orange light and Baliana appeared into view. The flame goddess stood there calmly, her beauty shining as bright as the light around her. "And this is Baliana, their fused-together transformation." Twilight said.

"They both shared the same power when they combined to form one being. They had to be perfectly in sync, and when they unleashed the power of their Fire and Amber Eyes, it must have overheated their cores, and they were separated with such a force that their cores broke." Tails explained. "We did a lot of research in these books." He added as he opened Twilight's saddlebag again and pulled out several large books, plopping them on the table.

"So, Baliana was in pain while Bright and Burn were one?" Dimmer asked. "Yes." Twilight nodded. "Bright and Burn put their lives on the line, but they didn't die."

Dimmer's heart came to a stop, and he seemed like he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds as he just sat still, deep in thought. "She's… Alive…" Dimmer whispered, looking down at the crystal that he was holding against his chest, right where his heart was. Tears gathered in his eyes. "All this time… She was alive? And… And I just sat here and grieved…"

He started shaking, and he let out a short, choked laugh. "For two years, I thought she was dead!" Dimmer cried, hanging his head as his bangs shadowed out his face. "She's alive… She's alive…"

Twilight blinked her glowing eyes, and the illusion changed to five red crystals. "Her core was broken into five pieces, and if our theory is correct, she should be able to be revived by alicorn magic. But only if all the crystals are brought together-" "Where are they?"

"Huh?" Twilight asked, and Dimmer glared at her.

"The crystals. Where can I find them?"

* * *

 **Me: *singing* We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, zooming through the skies, little Einsteins!**

 **Pinkie: I LOVE this song!**

 **Dimmer: No singing!**

 **Pinkie: *also singing* Climb aboard, we're ready to explore, there's so much to find, little Einsteins! XD**

 **Dimmer: SHUT UP!**

 **Me: *sing* We're going on a mission, start the countdown!**

 **Me & Pinkie: *both singing* 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!**

 **Dimmer: Kill me.**

 **Me: lol, sorry everyone, I had to! I couldn't get that song out of my head XD haha**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(MLP & Sonic don't belong to me)**


	4. Chapter 3-Dimmer and his Team?

**Pieces of the Heart: Chapter 3**

 **Dimmer and his... Team?**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! :D**

 **I'm super sorry about the long wait, I just have 4 original stories that i'm in the middle of writing, and I've been keeping up-to-date with Deviantart. Hell, I've even started a comic for it lol :3**

 **Bright: It's true. But she only has 2 pages so far**

 **TBG: *pouting* It's coming along great thank you very much.**

 **Dimmer: It's in black and white**

 **TBG: A lot of comics are! XP**

 **Burn: ... Yeahhh, I'm out. *walks away***

 **TBG: gee, thanks guys! Anyways, lets get right down to the chapter since I've delayed it for so long, like an idiot would do :P**

 **LETS GO! XD**

* * *

"We're here!" Styre called as she flew in through the door with Larixis running behind her. Twilight closed her eyes, making the illusion disappear as the trio looked over to the two young guards.

"I. Really. Hate. Running." Larixis panted.

"You had a torn wing for almost a year, you should be used to it by now." Styre replied, and she landed on the ground beside her brother.

"You two." Dimmer started, looking over at them. "Be quiet."

"Yes, King." Larixis said, respectfully bowing to Dimmer, but Styre just let out a sigh and walked over to the balcony to keep watch. Dimmer turned back to Twilight and Tails.

"Now… Where are the locations of the crystals?" Dimmer asked.

"Uh... We don't exactly know yet, they've been scattered across Equestria as far as our knowledge goes." Twilight said, and Dimmer took a deep breath as he stood up and started to pace back and forth around the room.

"Well… What about Burn? When we find the crystals, are Bright and Burn still… connected?" Dimmer asked.

"No. They were separated like I said before, remember? That's why their cores broke in the first place. We're pretty sure we can revive Burn too, but we would need her crystals as well." Tails explained as he reached for one of the books he put on the table, and flipped it open to a page that was labeled; _Hate and Love_ , at the top.

"What are you doing?" Dimmer asked.

Twilight pointed to a picture of a heart on the bottom on the page, but there was a line down it's middle. On the right side, it was light, but the other side was dark. "This is the only way you can tell them apart. We know this crystal is Bright because that crystal is gentle and calm. She's pure of heart, so she's in a peaceful "dreamland," if that's what you want to call it." Twilight explained. "Plus we've run some tests on it."

Dimmer nodded, and he looked at the picture. "So... What about Burn's?"

"We're unable to tell for sure what her crystal would do since we don't have one. However… Since her heart has some darkness in it… it would probably feel a bit more… aggressive?" Tails wondered aloud.

"But we can't make judgements, Tails. Burn changed, remember?" Twilight said, and Tails sighed in understanding. "Yes, yes, I know." He said.

"I'm sorry, did we miss anything?" Styre asked from the balcony, looking over her shoulder at them. Larixis shushed her, but Styre shot him a glare.

"We have the right to know." She hissed, and Larixis stared at her for a long while before he backed down.

"No. You don't have the right to know. This is my mission, I'm going after them. After Bright. Alone." Dimmer hissed, but Styre flipped her purple mane out of her eyes before she spun around to face him.

 **(Yes, I had the main changelings have mane and normal eyes. I'll draw pictures of them on my deviantart)**

"Um, correct me if I'm wrong... She started, her amethyst eyes gleaming. "But last time I checked, I'm one of your top guards. Same with Larixis. So not only do we insist we come with you, but if you refuse to bring some kind of protection, you are breaking the changeling code of law."

Dimmer stared at her, realizing she had a point. A very, very good point. A sly smirk spread across her muzzle. "Come find me when we leave." She said, snapping out her wings before she backflipped off of the balcony and flew away.

"... Damn it." Dimmer hissed. "King, can you just explain what's going on?" Larixis asked as he started walking towards Dimmer.

The young king didn't move, he just stood there, thinking. "King?" Larixis asked again as he stopped. Dimmer looked up at Larixis and sighed.

"Bright… Isn't dead." Dimmer said.

Larixis's eyes widened. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Then what happened to her? You told me and everyone else that she died!"

"I know it's a lot to take in…" Dimmer sighed as he walked towards Larixis, and stopped right in front of him. "But believe it or not, I trust you more than any other guard I have. Hell, You saved my life during that phoenix attack a while ago, and you took the consequence of that torn wing without even thinking about yourself."

"It was my job to protect you, I'm one of your top guards." Larixis said.

"I know, but you're one of the most loyal guards I have." Dimmer said. "And more importantly, I trust you, so I want you to come with me on my journey."

"Really? Thank you, king! But… I'll just slow you down, I can't fly." Larixis said, his ears drooping and he hung his head.

"But you are a fast runner, and you can even take the train if you need to, but you'll have to transform to do that." Dimmer replied.

"Yes, I know, otherwise the ponies that haven't accepted us will freak out and there will be a huge panic." Larixis sighed.

"Right." Dimmer said. "And I know Styre has that temperature-locater spell, so even If we leave without her, she'll come after us. So she'll have to tag along as well."

"... We should have one more guard, just in case." Larixis said.

"What's that? Just one more guard?~" Someone asked as Wyanaz appeared in the doorway. Dimmer's eyes narrowed and he growled at her.

"How much did you hear?" He snarled. "Oh, you know… everything." Wyanaz snickered. "You really should get better guards if you want your secrets protected."

Larixis looked shamefully at the ground.

Dimmer stepped forward. "I have great guards, and I respect them as much as they respect me. So why don't you turn around and leave before I-" "Before you what?" Wyanaz interrupted with a grin. She walked towards them and she started to circle around Dimmer again.

"Are you going to blast me with your magic? Call the guards? Kick me out of the kingdom?" Wyanaz asked smartly. "Oh wait, you can't, because no matter what you do, you'll still make an enemy out of me. And I know you don't want that."

Dimmer stood still, glaring at her, but Wyanaz seemed strangely calm and in control of this argument. "You. Cannot. Come. There's a huge difference between trust and threats. I don't trust you, so I want you to leave."

"... Hmm… Nope." Wyanaz said. "I'm coming, because you know you need me. I have protection magic, and concealers magic, oh! and don't forget about teleportation magic."

' _Right… I forgot, she's the best magic-user in the kingdom… She could come in handy, but I wouldn't be able to control her if it gets out of hand.'_ Dimmer thought. ' _Plus, I hate her.'_

"Like Styre said before, come find me when we leave." Wyanaz said before she backed out of the room and left.

Everyone stood in silence before Tails let out a fake cough. "Well, um… She seemed interesting."

No reply.

"Okay… well, once you are ready, come to my castle in Ponyville, we recently discovered a map that can tell you where to find everything. You have a stronger connection with Bright, so if you try the location spell, it will probably work." Twilight said.

And with that, the alicorn and Tails walked over to the balcony and jumped out. Then they started to fly back to Ponyville, leaving Dimmer behind with his head full of thoughts.

* * *

 **TBG: So that was the chapter! :3**

 **Bright: Dimmer is coming to find me... *gives a small smile***

 **Dimmer: Of course, I would never abandon Bright**

 **Burn: ...**

 **TBG: _ALSO, ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

 ** _I'll be leaving on a vacation for 1 week tomorrow, so I'll be working on the chapters, so don't worry, however I won't be able to upload them because there's no wifi. EVERYONE'S NIGHTMARE! And also, if I don't respond to any pms or comments, then just know that I don't have wifi, and you'll have to wait for my response._**

 **Now with that out of the way, I'll see you all the week after next week! lol :3**

 **Tootles, PEACE!**

 **And also, before I go... CLIFFHANGER! *throws a pie in Eggman's face* POINT AUTHOR!**

 **Ah... it feels good to be back lol TwT**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(MLP or Sonic doesn't belong to me)**


	5. Chapter 4-The Map

**Pieces of the Heart: Chapter 4**

 **The Map**

* * *

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I apologize extremely for taking so god damn long. Ughhh... I've just been having a really bad case of... dun dun duunnnn... being lazy lol :P**

 **So, without further adue, i give you all... chapter 4!**

* * *

About an hour has passed since the meeting, and Dimmer was now wandering through the castle, trying to take in everything that just happened.

He really, really didn't want Wyanaz to come. She's been crushing on him since the beginning, and he was worried what she would do when they brought back Bright. But she was indeed the best magic-user in all of the changeling kingdom, so they did need her.

Styre was born a fighter, she's been undefeated since she started her training, and could be a huge help if they ran into danger.

Finally, Larixis was the only one Dimmer trusted, so he was definitely coming. He was the most loyal guard Dimmer had, and Larixis would put everyone else before himself. He's obedient and can fight almost as well as Styre.

Dimmer thought about his small team and he finally stopped in his tracks when he realized he had no other choice. He let out a long sigh and his horn slightly glowed. " _Styre, Wyanaz, and Larixis, please meet me by the castle gates."_ Dimmer thought.

He sent the messages to them through the changeling mind-link and his horn stopped glowing. All changelings had the ability of link magic, which is when you can communicate through other members of the changeling kingdom through your mind. That's why it's called a mind-link. **(TBG: Original idea lol)**

Dimmer spread his wings and took off running towards another balcony up ahead. **(Note: The changeling castle is like a bee-hive, there's windows everywhere with balconies so changelings can easily jump off the castle and fly to where they need to go. But the castle looks like a huge dead tree in a castle form, so there's a bunch of windows and doors and crap lol)**

Dimmer ran onto the balcony and leapt off into the air, beating his wings as he dive-bombed towards the ground. within several feet, he pulled up before he faceplanted into the dirt and he gracefully landed at the entrance to the castle instead.

He tucked his wings in and he stood there, waiting for the other three changelings to show up.

It wasn't long before Styre had flown down and landed in front of Dimmer, her eyes gleaming. "I knew you needed me. My brother should be here-" "Now?" Larixis finished as he trotted into view.

"Larixis, right on time." Styre smirked. Larixis rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "So, you said Wyanaz was coming as well?" Styre asked Dimmer. "... Yes. I figured we should have a magic-user on the team, you don't know when she can come in handy." Dimmer sighed.

Just then, there was a huge burst of red light in front of them, which quickly disappeared, revealing Wyanaz standing there with a triumphant look on her face. "So I was right… You really did need me… How sweet~" She purred.

Dimmer cringed and he walked past her, towards the Everfree forest. "Whatever…" He grumbled. "Lets go to Ponyville, it's only about an hour away." Dimmer said.

Larixis groaned and he looked like he was about to fall over. "I have to run for an hour?!" He exclaimed. "Oh? Who said anything about running?" Wyanaz asked as her horn glowed red.

Suddenly, a red aura surrounded Larixis, and he was lifted off the ground so he was floating. "Levitation spell, easy." Wyanaz looked over at Dimmer with a sly look, as if she was trying to see if she impressed him.

But Dimmer kept a straight face and he turned his attention to Larixis. "... Larixis, is it okay is Wyanaz carries you with levitation magic?" Dimmer asked. However, Larixis was too busy kicking his hooves in a panic to hear him. "I-I'm floating!" He exclaimed as he stared down at the ground.

"I guess that's a yes, lets go." Wyanaz said as she sprang in the air, flapping her wings. Larixis floated after her, letting out a panicked squeak as he started struggling. Styre flew into the air and held onto him to keep him steady, but Dimmer just stared at them, wondering if this was really what he wanted.

An image of Bright popped into his head, and his eyes saddened as he thought of her in an eternal sleep. He really loved her, and it took him a long time to realize that, but he loved her more than anything. He wanted her back, and if he had to deal with a team of his own to get to her, then so be it.

Dimmer shook it off and he took to the skies, flying ahead of the group.

* * *

By the time they arrived at Twilight's castle, it was sunrise, and they all flew in through the window to see Twilight, Tails, and Glimpse standing in front of a crystal map. Wyanaz dropped Larixis, and he fell to the floor. "Sweet, sweet ground!" Larixis smiled as he kissed the floor.

Styre rolled her eyes and she kicked him with her hoof, making him jump to his hooves. "Ow, sis, that hurt!" He snapped.

"Oops, sorry~" Styre snickered.

Twilight and Glimpse turned to look at them, and Dimmer remembered that Twilight and Glimpse got married. **(TBG: I said that just to mess with Gold haha XD)**

"Oh, you're here already, I'm glad. Come up to the map and put Bright's crystal in the center, that's where we are now." Twilight said. Dimmer looked back at the other three changelings, giving them a look telling them to stay there.

The young king then walked over and placed Bright's heart piece on the map. "Alright, now you need to use the locator spell on it." Twilight said. "I've done a lot of research about changelings, and I found out that their location spells and sense of direction is incredibly accurate."

Dimmer sighed as he stared at Bright's heart piece, and he sighed. "Here goes nothing…" His horn was surrounded in a green aura, and he shot a small shock beam at the piece, which engulfed it in a green light.

The light flickered for a second before the piece started floating and it moved across the map, but then it stopped in its tracks and hovered over a deserted part of the map with metal chunks sticking out of the ground.

"Oh great… of all places, it had to be there…" Glimpse said as he crossed his arms.

"What? Where is it?" Dimmer asked.

"It's in what's left of Eggman's abandoned base."

* * *

 **So the first piece of Bright's heart is in Eggman's old base, hmm?**

 **This is gonna be good TwT**

 **anyways guys, stay tuned, and I hope you read more of this story :)**

 **Favorite me and my story, and also leave a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter :)**

 **THE ADVENTURE STARTS NOW! XD**

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me, all OCs belong to their rightful owners)**


	6. Chapter 5-Start of the Journey

**Pieces of the Heart: Chapter 5**

 **Start of the Journey**

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry for the long wait, I had major writer's block, and stuff. I haven't given up my love on writing yet, so there will be more chapters coming out! I'm working on chapter 6 as we speak!**

 **Now without further adieu, Chapter 5!**

* * *

Dimmer exhaled sharply, and he looked back at his group.

"Eggman's old base? Why would it be there?" Larixis wondered. "Hmph, maybe Bright sent that piece there on purpose. So if anyone tried to get it, they would get hurt." Wyanaz said, flipping her mane out of her face.

Dimmer growled at her, and he turned away to look back at the map. "Well, we better get going." The young king said. He looked up to Twilight and bowed. "Thank you, Princess. Now... I just have one request."

Twilight's eyebrow raised in confusion. "A request? What is it?" She asked.

Dimmer glanced at the map, then he looked around the room, seeing the empty Mane 7 thrones, including one for Spike. "I… Don't want you to tell anyone else about this." He said.

"... But… Sonic and Aurora, to hear that they're daughter can be revived-" "You said it's possible, But what if she can't be brought back?" Dimmer asked.

"What are you saying? Are you having doubts?" Tails asked.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that if you tell them the news, and then nothing happens… That could crush their hearts all over again." Dimmer said. "I just don't want to get their hopes up in case it doesn't work, okay?"

Everyone stared at Dimmer, and Twilight started to nod in understanding. "... Okay, I agree with you. Aurora is one of my best friends, I don't want her to go through the same pain as she did 2 years ago."

"Thank you." Dimmer said. "Wyanaz, can you scan the map?"

"Of course, I can use a simple copy spell." Wyanaz said as she walked towards the map. She brushed herself against Dimmer lovingly as she walk past, which made Dimmer's skin crawl in an uneasy way.

Wyanaz stood in front of the map, her horn glowing its red color. Her red eyes started glittering, as if she was memorizing every detail of the map into her head. In a few short minutes, the red glow disappeared, and Wyanaz blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Got it." She grumbled as she rubbed her eyes with her hoof.

"Then let's go." Dimmer said as he turned to the window and spread his wings. "Don't forget the shard." Tails said, and Styre took it from the map. Larixis was the one with a saddlebag, so Styre slipped the shard inside there.

After they were travel ready, they all got a running start and jumped out the window. Wyanaz levitated Larixis with her magic once again, so they all started flying across Ponyville.

* * *

It's been almost two hours since they left Twilight's castle, and the four were starving. Wyanaz looked like she went through hell, her head was drooping, and she was flapping her wings sluggishly. However, she tried to look her best in case Dimmer was watching.

"Dimmer, we should be smart and take a break." Styre said. "Wyanaz looks like she's about to pass out, and all of us are hungry."

And as if on cue, all their stomachs started to growl. Dimmer slowed down and looked back at the group, disapproval on his face. "This is why I didn't want to bring a group along, they slow me down."

Wyanaz shook off her drowsiness and gave him a weak smirk. "Oh come on, I can still go on. Let's just ditch these losers and complete the mission ourselves." She said. "But, you'll have to carry me~"

Dimmer cringed. "First, no. Second, I won't leave anyone from my kingdom behind. And you all should feel lucky that Bright taught me how to have a heart." He said as he started to fly down towards the ground.

The three other changelings exchanged glances before following their young king. Dimmer landed under a shady tree to protect himself from the harsh sunlight, and Wyanaz landed beside him. Her horn stopped glowing and she pretty much just dropped Larixis. The poor young changeling fell about 8 feet to the ground and landed on his flank.

Styre landed with style, as usual, and she started laughing at Larixis' misfortune.

Dimmer glared at Wyanaz, who looked somewhat triumphant. "What? Kid deserved it for draining my energy for 2 hours." Wyanaz said as she sat down under the tree.

"You do know that he's the one with the supplies, right? if anything is broken or destroyed, it's your fault." Dimmer said as he went over to Larixis.

"Well, I was using a levitation spell for 2 hours, right after I used that copy/scan spell. That takes a lot of magic for a mere changeling to use all at once." Wyanaz said. "If I didn't drop him when I did, I would have passed out."

"I hate to agree with the redhead, but she's right, she just used a lot of her energy and she needs to rest." Styre explained.

"Oh, great." Dimmer sighed as he opened Larixis' saddlebag and made a pink bottle float out by using his magic. "Eat up, we still have a while to go."

He tossed the bottle to Wyanaz, and she caught it. Her eyes turned to slits, and she stared at the bottle hungrily, as if she were trying to find the best way to open the bottle.

Wyanaz is one of the most love-craving changelings Dimmer knows, she's like a vampire, but worse. She finally decided to stupidly chomp her fangs into the side of the bottle, cracking the glass and making pink mist drift out. In an instant, the mist disappeared and Wyanaz sighed in pleasure. "I really needed that." She said with a small chuckle.

She just devoured the love mist faster than Dimmer could blink. That was a new record.

"You're such an idiot," Dimmer said, eyeing the cracked glass bottle. "You could have gotten glass in your mouth and cut yourself."

Wyanaz looked at Dimmer in amusement and she went up to him. "Dear King of the Changelings, are you concerned for my safety?~" She smirked. "Maybe you have some feelings for me after all~"

"Tch! In your dreams!" Dimmer snarled at Wyanaz, getting in her face.

Wyanaz didn't move. Hell, this girl didn't even flinch. She just took a step forward, which surprised Dimmer as he stepped back. Wyanaz stopped and she stared at Dimmer with her blood red eyes and a smug look on her face.

"I intimidate you." She said slyly. "Don't I?"

Dimmer felt anger boiling in his veins and he flared his wings. "I am your KING. I do not fear you in any way! Now back down or I will personally escort you right back to the Kingdom!" He shouted, his eyes turning to slits and his fangs showing.

However… Wyanaz gave him no reaction, at least, not in the way that he wanted. She just stared at him the same way she did before. "First off, what a gentleman that you would go through the trouble to escort me, but I can take care of myself and can get there on my own. Second," She stepped forward, but Dimmer stood his ground. He wasn't going to back away like a coward, this mare had to know her place.

Big mistake.

Wyanaz noticed his courage to stand up to her, and she grinned as she continued to move forward, then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Dimmer's eyes widened in horror as he pushed Wyanaz back, and he started to spit everywhere to make the feeling on his mouth go away.

Wyanaz laughed in amusement as she went back to sit under the tree. Dimmer wiped his mouth off and growled furiously. "Enough you two! This is no time for fighting! Dimmer, think of Bright." Styre said, and Dimmer stopped. an image of her smiling face appeared in his head, and he stared off into space.

He remembered her soft purple fur, bright eyes and her gentle warmth of her body. Her cute laugh, her sweet voice, her big heart and fiery spirit. Dimmer's anger slowly started melting away, and he forgot all about Wyanaz's kiss.

Wyanaz put on a jealous face as she saw this happening, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, good. Now everyone rest up, we'll leave in an hour." Styre said as she and Larixis went and sat under another tree. Dimmer was still staring off into space, and he moved so he wasn't sitting in the shade. The sun beamed down on him, but it didn't bother him, It just reminded him of Bright.

He smiled slightly, and he closed his eyes as he lost himself in his thoughts.

* * *

 **Aww, Dimmer :3**

 **He loves his little Bright light so much. Don't worry, dude, you'll see her soon. Just not in the way you'll expect... hehehe...**

 **Taylor: *slaps me upside the head* NO SPOILERS!**

 **Me: ACK! Taylor?! What are you doing here?!**

 **Taylor: I'm trying to stop you for spoiling the whole story. Jeez, what an idiot.**

 **Me: Why you... RAHHH! *picks up a frying pan***

 **Taylor: Can't catch me! *runs away***

 **Me: TAYLOOORRRR!**

 **Bright: Can't you feel the love between Author and OC?**

 **Me: *hits Taylor with a frying pan* GOTCHA!**

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(Sonic nor MLP belongs to me)**


End file.
